


Staying Warm

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, staying warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: During a winter storm Peter offers you a warm place to sleep and you offer a way to warm his cold hands.I wrote this during the Polar Vortex and decided to just post it. This is me 100% laying in my cold bed wishing someone would warm me up.





	Staying Warm

The snow in New York was never as bad as it was this week. Peter watched the cold temperatures drop lower and lower before the snow really started to fall. He’d been living in a small studio apartment for the past year or so and was grateful for his working radiator and cozy space. As he was bumping around the apartment making dinner and doing boring chores he happened to glance out his large window and up towards your apartment.

You’d been living in the building next door before Peter even moved in. You watched him unpack boxes as you sat on the fire escape outside one of your windows. He sensed you were watching him and sure enough when he turned around you smiled and waved. For the first couple months that’s all it was, a simple wave when you’d catch the other one watching. It was sweet and always made him smile. He quickly caught on that you frequently people watched from your fire escape with your cup of coffee on Sunday mornings.

It was a random Wednesday when he physically bumped into you in the coffee shop on your street. You were initially annoyed by the stranger but when you recognized him you laughed while raising a hand in a wave. You two got to know each other that day. He gave you his number and you texted him later that night when you saw him through his window. Peter liked your humor and kindness. He fell pretty quickly for you.

You were busy. Working full time and taking any hours you could get to pay for your small one bedroom apartment in the city. Not only that but Peter was against being in a relationship with someone based on his previous experiences. The two of you kept it casual and friendly. Not to say the two of you didn’t heavily flirt sometimes and as the months went by it only got heavier.

You got home that night from working a double and shook off all the snow that had collected on your shoulders. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt your brisk apartment and saw your radiator wasn’t working. “Fuck” You muttered to yourself. You sent a text to your landlord but knew he wouldn’t be by until tomorrow.

Pissed and tired you tossed things around your house until you decided to just take a warm shower and head to bed. As you walked by the window you saw Peter standing in his window looking out at the weather. You waited for him to notice you before you waved. The phone in your pocket vibrated as he texted you. **How was your day?** You smiled and quickly responded: **Long. My radiator is shot to shit and I don’t know what to do. I think I’ll ignore it and shower instead.**

**Want me to come over?**

**For a shower?** You responded sassily with a hand on your hip.

Even from this distance you could see his blush. **I could check out that radiator.** He was such a nice guy you felt bad.

**No. I’ll have someone check it tomorrow. I’ll live.**

**You should have heat. This weather is getting bad. I’ll be over in 10.**

You were about to respond but saw he had disappeared and you groaned because you knew he would be on his way. Being as quick as you could you rushed to the bathroom and let the warm water wash your day away. As you turned the shower off you heard him knock lightly on your door. “Come in!” You shouted. Peter stepped in and noticed your bathroom light on through the crack in the open door. He sighed, “You shouldn’t keep your door unlocked. I could be a murderer.”

“I’ll take my chances.” You laughed as you combed out your hair and then realized you had no clothes in here and would need to walk out in your towel. You straightened your shoulders and stepped out. Peter glanced away quickly when he noticed your state of undress. You smiled at his blush and headed into your bedroom, again not bothering to close the door all the way. “I don’t think it’s a big deal Peter. I’m sure it’s fine. I feel bad making you trek over here.” You chatted while sliding on sweats and a large sweatshirt.

When you came out into the living space you saw Peter kneeling in front of your radiator checking all the things you had no clue about. He furrowed his brow when you set a large toolbox by his side. You shrugged, “I don’t know if you’d need anything I might have in there.” “Thanks.” He mumbled as he returned his attention to the metal monstrosity. Your eyes couldn’t help watching his nimble and strong hands move over the radiator. It made you shift a little in your seat as the dumb thought of, “Damn he’s got nice hands.” Passed through your mind.

After a few minutes of tinkering he found the problem, “It needs a new part. Hopefully your landlord will send out a professional tomorrow.” He stood up and went to wash his hands in your kitchen sink. “Do you have a space heater or anything? I don’t think it’ll get to freezing in here but it might get cold.” You shrugged and yawned, “No. I’ll be okay. I have blankets. Thanks Peter.” He chewed his bottom lip in thought, “You could come over to my place. It’s warm.”

You crossed your arms, “Are you inviting me over to keep me warm with your radiator or something else?”

He rolled his eyes, “I thought I’d offer.” His hands raised in surrender as he shrugged his coat on and started to gear up to head out. He could hear your laughter even as he walked down the hallway.

***

You woke up in the middle of the night shivering. “Shit.” You hissed as you got out of bed and tried to think of ways to stay warm. Grabbing a bottle of rum from your liquor cart you took a swig and hummed as the liquid warmed you a little. Looking out your window you saw Peter had his curtains closed and his lights were off. Taking a risk you sent him a text. **You were right. It’s fucking cold. Is that invite still valid?**

You only waited a few minutes before lacing up your boots and bundling up to face the cold. Not waiting for a response was ballsy and you had to admit it was bold of you to just go knock on his door at almost three in the morning. Even though it was a short walk from your front door to his it was freezing and you couldn’t help the shudders shaking your body. Knocking on his door made you realize you couldn’t feel your hands very well. The hallway was chilly and you wanted to cry a little at the idea of just going back to your cold apartment. As thoughts of just turning on your oven and laying in front of it crossed your mind the door opened.

“Y/N? It’s like three, what’s wrong?” his voice was thick with sleep and he was squinting out at the light in the hallway. You were taken aback by his shirtless frame in the door. His lean muscular body made your mouth water and you had to really focus on making eye contact. “It’s too cold at my place. Can I stay here?” You kicked yourself for the shiver that stuttered your words. He woke up quickly and ushered you in. “Of course! Come in.” Peter closed his door and flipped on the light.

You took off your now wet outer clothes and blew air on your fingers. He wrapped his large hands around yours and the warmth made you let out a slightly more pornographic moan than you were willing to admit. “God, why are you so warm?” You whispered as you stepped closer and without thinking too much you pressed your frozen cheek against his chest. He flinched at how cold it was but then released your hands to wrap them around you. “You’re so cold.” He said while rubbing your back. At this point you were rubbing your face against his chest and neck. Peter had never felt you this close before and it was strange to see you so touchy. It was making it hard for him to stay pressed up against you. His hips turned away and he put his hands on your shoulders pushing you back slightly. “You need sleep.” He offered as he walked you over to his bed and you instinctively crawled under the covers.

Peter froze now unsure of where to go. Before he could retreat to the couch you whimpered a little, “No. Don’t go.” Your still cold hand reached out and grabbed his, “You’re too warm to waste.”

“Glad to know you’re just using me for my body.” He muttered as he laid down. You snuggled up to him and laughed lightly. Peter jumped when your icy fingers ran up his chest. He hissed, “Warm those up before you touch me!” You giggled and pulled your hands back from him.

He watched you slide them up under your shirt and he scoffed, “Is that how you warm your hands?” He laughed as you held your cold hands against your breasts under your sports bra. You shrugged, “It’s working.” You could barely see him in the darkness but you smiled, “I also could warm them here.” You moved your hands down between your legs and wrapped your thighs around them.

Peter groaned and looked away, “Jesus. You’re killing me.”

“It’s basic science.” You responded. You could feel your heart rate increase as you studied his profile. The bed shook with his laughter, “So, if my hands were cold you would put them between your legs?” There was pause and you licked your lips, “They don’t have to be cold, but” You reached over and grabbed his hand, “are they?” His breath caught in his throat and he turned to look into your eyes, “Freezing.”

Peter tried not to tremble as you dragged his hand under your shirt and bra to press against your breast. His thumb brushed your nipple and you shivered but it wasn’t from the cold. You hummed and felt him grope a little before he whispered, “It is very warm.”

“Told you.”

You leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When you pulled back Peter was staring at you. Suddenly he was on top of you kissing you passionately and running his hands over your torso. You gasped when you felt his hand reach down to cup your sex through your leggings. He smiled against your jaw, “It’s much warmer down here.” You ran your fingers over the waistband of his sweats, “Yeah, well, you got me all hot and bothered.” Peter pulled your shirt over your head and helped you rip off the bra.

His hands were everywhere and you weren’t feeling so cold any more. His forehead pressed to your sternum and he let out a groan in frustration. Your fingers ran through his hair.

“Peter?”

“We shouldn’t.” He whispered into your skin. You felt a little exposed and rejected. He heard your little gasp and quickly moved to look down at you, “I want to. So bad.” He groaned. You bit your lip, “So do I. What’s stopping you?” Peter’s eyes scanned your face and he looked sad or maybe it was slight fear you saw flash behind his eyes.

He swallowed thickly, “This isn’t---I’m not looking for a relationship.” You blinked slowly at him, “Well, we still need to keep warm Peter.” His eyebrows raised and you framed his face in your hands, “We can discuss the future in the morning. Right now, I need you to fuck me.” Your skin was on fire being so close to him and you felt like you would die if he pulled away right now.

“You deserve someone---“

“I want you Peter. I want you.” Your voice was firm, “If you don’t want to fuck me then get off me.” You watched him fight with his inner self and it was really killing the mood. Your arms moved to cover your chest, “Do you not find me attractive?”

“No! I mean---Yes I think you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. I want to do this! I just---“

“You’re over thinking this Peter.” You whispered as you pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Let’s just keep warm.” He let you flip the two of you over and you straddled his waist. He gazed up at you with large eyes and you could feel his heart pounding in his chest under your fingers. You leaned down and pressed your chest to his while nuzzling his neck.

Your breath was warm against his ear, “We can just lay like this.” You could feel his laughter shake you. You smiled when you felt his hands run up your thighs and spread over your ass. He shifted and you felt his firm erection that was trapped between your bodies, “I don’t think I can sleep with this between us.” He let out a long breath as he started to grind up into you.

He liked the way you hummed and swiveled your hips. “What do you want to do Petey?” You asked genuinely as you kissed along his jaw. Peter laughed and quickly shoved his hands down the back of your leggings, “I want you to take off your fucking pants.” He flipped you on your back and kissed you hard. His tongue fighting yours for dominance. You weren’t sure when he managed to peel your pants off but suddenly you felt the cool air breeze by your pussy. Your heels tried to push his pants off as he rubbed himself against you. The fingers in his hair pulled harshly as you gasped, “Peter please!” Peter sat up and reached over to his nightstand where he had condoms stored but hadn’t touched in months.

When he was rolling it on, he saw how you were laying there breathing heavy with your hair spread around your head on his pillow with hooded eyes. You played with your nipples as you watched him watch you. “Peter?” He blinked quickly and smiled down at you, “Sorry Y/N. You’re just so beautiful.” You rolled your eyes as your hands pulled his shoulders down so you could kiss him. Your right leg hooked over his hip and you reached down to help him align himself with your hole. You had been wet and ready but as he started to push in you wished you’d prepped more.

He halted when he heard your hiss and he looked at you, “Fuck you’re tight. You okay?” A moan escaped your lips before you answered him, “So good. Just give me a second. You’re so big Peter.” After a brief moment you nodded and sighed, “Keep going.” Peter continued until he was all the way in and you felt him bite your shoulder as he started short slow strokes.

“Oh fuck, I’m not going to last!” He muttered as he picked up speed and you slid your hand down to press against your clit. It felt so good to be filled by him so well and to hear him groan and curse in pleasure all because of you. One of your hands was buried in his hair and you tugged on it lightly, “Shit. Shit. Shit!” Your body exploded in an orgasm as you clutched him tightly to you and tossed your head back. He couldn’t handle feeling you clench against him and came hard while moaning your name.

Peter’s body fell limp across yours and you tried to even your breathing. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead. You pushed it back and he groaned as he rolled off of you panting. You stretched and could still feel your orgasms aftershocks running through your body. You watched Peter rub his eyes and face roughly next to you. A part of you was tempted to double check he was okay but the other part convinced you to get up and scamper off to the bathroom.

When you returned Peter was slipping his boxer briefs on and sitting on the edge of the bed. You grabbed your shirt and threw it on. You stood a few feet from the bed and wrapped your arms around yourself. Peter looked up at you and his smile took your breath away. He held out a hand, “Come get in bed gorgeous. We gotta stay warm, right?”

You nodded shyly as you padded over to him and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around you and you pressed your cheek to his chest as he pulled the sheets up to cover the two of you. His fingers were running along your back and in the darkness he whispered, “If you get cold again wake me up. I’m happy to warm you back up.” You pinched his hip and laughed, “Okay, same goes for you.” Peter bit back his chuckles, “Oh, in that case, I’m very cold!” You scoffed, “I think you’re just fine Peter. But let me see how I feel in a couple hours.” He hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Sleep encased you two faster than you thought.


End file.
